marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Spider Girl (Anya Sofia Corazon, Hero Datafile)
SPIDER-GIRL Anya Sofia Corazon secret Anya, or Araña as she would be called, was a teenage gymnast from Brooklyn whose father Gilberto Corazon was an investigative reporter. It was at an average day at school that she saw her friend Lynn being bullied by an older boy. Anya defended her friend, and the two started to fight. A teacher broke their conflict up, but that night the two went down to a bridge to resume their battle. When she got there, Anya discovered a stranger being attacked by a strange group. This Sisterhood of the Wasp attempted to kill the man, but Anya leapt in the way of the killing blow. The man, Miguel was the sorcerer of the Spider Society; a secret group dating back for hundreds of years. Recognizing that Anya had the ability to become the new Hunter of the Society, he transferred some of his power to her to save her life. Because of this she gained a spider-shaped tattoo, enhanced strength and agility, and the power to grow an blue exoskeleton. These powers first revealed itself when training in the desert, allowing her to defeat multiple ferocious beasts. However her new abilities didn't come from Miguel or the Society, rather his transfer had unlocked her own natural potential. As she joined the Spider Society as their Hunter, they gave her cover as an intern of WebCorps, a company the Society used to hide its actions. After developing her secret identity, she and her new team went on a mission to prevent the Sisterhood from empowering their own Hunter. She succeeded, and continued to have further adventures against the Sisterhood. Later, Araña learned that she was not a true Hunter, as no Hunter before her has ever had an exoskeleton like hers. In a battle in which the Sisterhood attempted to resurrect their Hunter (even Spider-Man got involved), Miguel died and she released the power of the Hunter, letting Nina take hold of it. After the battle Anya quit Webcorps, but remained an active hero. She was part of the registered heroes during the Civil War, though she never took part in the final battle. After the battle she became something of a sidekick to Ms. Marvel. She was captured by the Puppet Master, but was freed from his control. During this time her exoskeleton was ripped off her body by the Doomsday Man, leaving her unable to use it. Despite being depowered she continued to fight crime. It was around then that she became friends with Nomad. Later she was hunted by the Kravinoff Family, for their conquest to kill all the "spiders" and resurrect Kraven. She, along with Arachne, Madame Web, were captured, and Spider-Woman (Mattir Franklin) was sacrificed. After Kaine took his place in a sacrifice, Spider-Man went after the Kraven family. Madame Web was mortally wounded, and gave her powers to Julia before passing, to stop Spider-Man from killing the newly revived Kraven. Julia gave Anya a new costume, but she continued to go by Araña. Later she and Nomad had become allied with another group of Super-teens (Referred to only contextually as Young Allies). After defeating the Bastards of Evil, Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) called her Spider-Girl, another in a long list to get her identity wrong since she changed her costume. This led to Anya officially becoming Spider-Girl, in part to avoid confusion. During the events of Spider-Island, Anya was attacked by agents of the Sisterhood after school. She fled to get her friend Rocky to safety, and confronted the Hand, finding that Wilson Fisk wanted to team up with her. She refused but Madam Web (Julia Carpenter) came to Spider-Girl and told her that she must ally herself with her enemies. Reluctantly she agreed to work with Wilson Fisk, who put a group of the Hand under her command. With this group she attempted to stop the Wasps from killing off the spider-infected citizens. Spider-Girl later realized that Madam Web had meant for her to team up with the Wasps instead of the Hand, and slow down the Spiders, so that a cure could be found. Eventually the Spiders were defeated, and a cure was administered to everyone in the city, including Anya. However, she retained her powers despite being "cured," suggesting she was not given the real cure or she was immune to the antidote. Thanks to the events of Spider Island Anya possesses some off-shoot copy of Spider-Man's powers, granted to her by the Jackal's machine. The radioactive spider bite was in essence recreated in her, the complex mutagenic enzymes in spider-man's blood were transferred triggering numerous body-wide mutagenic changes within, granting her superhuman strength, speed, toughened flesh, and numerous other arachnid-like abilities. Affiliations Solo D10, Buddy D8, Team D6 Distinctions Brave and Cunning, Immense Potential, Out of the Shadow Power Sets SPIDER-POWERS Enhanced Durability D8, Enhanced Stamina D8, Superhuman Reflexes D10, Superhuman Strength D10, Swingline D6, Wall-Crawling D6 SFX: Desperate Battler. Step up or double any Spider-Powers power for one action. If your action fails, take mental or emotional stress equal to the power trait’s original rating. SFX: Organic Webbing. When creating web-related assets or complications, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Second Wind. Before you make an action including a Spider-Powers power, you may move your physical stress die to the doom pool and step up the Spider-Powers power for this action. SFX: Skeletal Flexibility. When using your Acrobatics Specialty in a pool, add a D6. When using your Acrobatics Specialty to create assets, step up your effect die. Limit: Exhausted. Shutdown any Spider-Powers power to gain 1 PP. Activate an opportunity to recover or during a Transition Scene. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Combat Expert D8, Covert Rookie D6, Tech Expert D8 Milestones ARAÑITA 1 XP When you give an asset to a more experienced hero. 3 XP When you enlist the help of a more experienced hero to save someone important to you, or inflict stress on a more experienced hero for treating you like a child. 10 XP When you take stress to prevent a more experienced hero from being stressed out, or physically stress out a more experienced hero. WITH GREAT LOSS COMES… 1 XP When you talk about the lessons you learned from the friends and family members you lost. 3 XP When you spend a transition scene remembering those you lost. 10 XP When you avenge the death of someone you lost, or decide to quit heroic life to stop putting those close to you in danger. Category:Datafile Category:Hero Datafiles Category:Spider Category:Spider-Friends Category:Spider Society Category:Avengers Academy Category:Young Allies